supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiao-Huizong
Jiao-Huizong is a fanfic by Japanlover86 as an anon, it is set in WWII Taiwan during 1943. Chapter 1: A Not-So Familiar Face The little Japanese-Taiwanese girl looked up at the young man in curiosity. The Taiwanese man just stared at the little girl. She observed the new man as she stared at him up and down, he wore an IJA uniform and according to his rank insignia, he appears to be a Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Army, he was chewing bubble gum, he enjoyed it popping " (Jiao, this is my brother Huizong, call him Uncle Huizong, okay?)" The girl's mother, Meimei said. Uncle, Huizong thought sarcastically, he was used to the fact his sister had a child with a Japanese man, it wasn't long until they started visiting each other. Of course, he usually stayed outside, watching the beautiful streets of Taipei, his birthplace. " (Huizong?)" The curious little girl said, She couldn't keep her eyes of the man that reminded her of her mommy so much " (So, this is your child, let's hope our loser-a** father doesn't go near her)" He said. " (You really hate father, don't you Hui?)" She said to the younger twin. " (Sis, it's Huizong! not Hui!)" He said defensively. " (Uncle....Huizong?)" she said Another moment of silence. " (YAY! UNCLE HUIZONG!)" she said and hugged on the 21-year old's legs. " (Hey)" He said. She didn't move, just giggled. " (Hey kid)" he said, a little annoyed. " (Sweetie, Huizong is going to babysit you while daddy and mommy need to go out somewhere)" Meimei said. Huizong almost choked on his chewing gum. " (What?! You never told me this in the first place! You expect me to just go along with everything as if it's alright and just agree with you? I just met the kid!)" he protested " (We'll be only gone for two hours, Huizong)" She said to her male twin " (Will those two be okay?)" Hiro asked his wife. " (Hope so)" She said " (Just 2 hours, Huizong)" She said " (But still!)" Huizong objected. " (Uncle Huizong, can you please stay with me, please?)" She said to the twentysomething, she looked sad, the man turned towards the child then back to his sister " (Do I need to do this? I don't know anything about child care)" He whined. " (Oh hush, you're a child yourself)" She hushed at her twin " (Meimei!)" He yelled. " (What is all the noise?)" Hiro came down. " (Looks like Jiao is not scared of Huizong after all)" He said to his wife as seeing his daughter and brother in law and noticing her holding to the boy's hand " (Huizong has promised to look after her while we are gone. We don't have anyone else to look after her)" Meimei said. " (What about Zhao?)" Hiro said " (He doesn't get to, you know how he is, perv)" the woman said and her husband almost freaked, she was scary when angry " (Hope you don't mind)" Hiro said to the Taiwanese-enlisted Japanese soldier. " (Actually, I do)" Huizong said. Meimei glared at her brother, who sighed in defeat " (Fine then, I will babysit Jiao, whatever.....)" He said in a defeated manner. " (Yay, Uncle Huizong is gonna stay, we are gonna have loads of fun!)" The happy child grabbed her uncle's hand. " (Meimei....)" He glared. " (Bye sweetie, don't give Uncle Hui a hard time, alright?)" Meimei said as she kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the house with Hiro. " (Bye you guys!)" Hiro said. Another moment of silence until the Taiwanese boy decided to speak. " (What's up kid)" He said to Jiao " (Why do you look like mommy so much and share the same birthday as her?)" She said " (Well, she's my twin sister)" He replied " (No wonder you're so pretty like mommy!)" She said cheerfully, a shade of pink flushed on Huizong's cheeks, pretty, well I'm d*** good looking after all. " (Uncle, Let's go to the park)" She said " (I don't know where it is)" He said. Chapter 2: Park Time Jiao and her family wandered towards a big field decked with historical scenery on the park's origin along with a dirt path to boot. Category:Fanfics